Desktop computers become more and more indispensable in business and home environments. However, a fully accessorized desktop computer occupies a large space and hard to be moved. In addition, the desktop computer needs to be equipped with an external display device for displaying, but the location for placing the external display device is restricted by a length of a cable connecting the desktop computer and the external display device. Accordingly, in order to decrease the space occupied by the desktop computer and improve the portability of the desktop computer, smaller and lighter computers, such as a notebook, a tablet and an AIO PC (all-in-one PC), which includes a display and a main body formed as a single body, are proposed.
Take the AIO PC as an example, the AIO PC includes a display and a main body which are fixed to each other. Users are able to control the AIO PC by touching the display. Besides, there is a stand disposed on the back of the AIO PC for supporting the AIO PC on a desk when the stand is unfolded. Thus, the users can adjust the tilt angle of the AIO PC by adjusting the stand. However, the AIO PC is still heavy so that the adjustment of the stand is also inconvenient for the users. Therefore, developers try to solve the problem that the adjustment of the stand is inconvenient.